


Chick-Flick Moments

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a little ficlette area for me to put tags to eps and moments I wished would have happened.





	Chick-Flick Moments

CHICK-FLICK MOMENTS

AN: This is kind of like my series for NCIS, In Strolls the Bossman. This time it involves moments that I wish had happened on the show. And I may expand it to include those moments that are not exactly chick flick. I will address each as an episode. They will not in any particular order. They, also, may not have the name of the episode included.

 

Episode 1

In light of my great displeasure with Mary and this whole season, I will start here.

“You’ve never asked.” Sam said. He, Dean and Mary were sitting around the table in the bunker. Mary had been back a month.

Dean knew what Sam was asking. He knew the question was not directed at him. He looked at Mary also.

“What? What was I supposed to ask?” Mary countered.

Sam seemed to struggle for a comeback, so Dean said it for him.

“Anything! Everything! Ask us how we are. Ask what our lives have been like. Ask us what we’ve been doing. How John did as a single father. Ask how our childhood was. As us about school, how we did in school, what grades we got. Ask us if we graduated. Ask us if we went to college, if we thought about it. Ask us about girlfriends.” Dean stopped. He was not sure he was getting through.

“About us, Mom.” Sam said, picking it up. “You’ve been here one month. You have yet to ask about how your grown sons are. You took off with Dad’s journal, and….”

“You didn’t ask me….” Mary started.

Dean stopped her. “Oh, yes I did. Not long after you came back. Your heaven was with dad, a 6-month-old Sam and a 4-year-old me.”

Sam nodded. “That was one of the first things he asked.”

“I just…” Mary shook her head. “I was not expecting grown….”

Dean shook his head. “No! We gave you time. We gave you space. I don’t get you leaving us, your family, to find out about John.” He was irritated and he wanted to make sure Mary knew that. “Who would know more about him than his children?” He said, stressing the last three words. “But you took his journal and took off and go hunting for things in a time you don’t understand, and in an age with technology you don’t know about.” He paused to calm down a little. “You expect us to understand that?” He glared at her. “What answers did you get…out there…that you couldn’t get from us?” Dean paused, but not long enough for a rebuttal. “You come back, and you’re working with the very people who tortured Sam.” He paused again. “They tortured your son! Do you not get that? They tortured your son, and you join up with them, like you approve of what they did.”

Mary opened her mouth to speak but Sam spoke first. “What she did…how could you…? I’m your son. That means something to me. I’m just not sure if it mean’s anything to you.”

“I’ve been trying to protect you from….” Mary started.

“You…trying to protect us?” Dean asked, amazed. “YOU are trying to protect us? We’ve been hunting for decades and you come along and are going to protect us?” Dean glared at Mary. “From what? What is out there that we haven’t encountered?”

Mary shook her head. “I’m doing this so you won’t have to hunt anymore. There will be nothing more to hunt.”

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

“The Brits have come up with a way to kill all the monsters…” Sam asked, obviously skeptical. “…after all these centuries?”

“Why not share it before now?” Dean asked, sharing his brother’s skepticism. “If they are so good at this, so efficient, why do they need help…your help, anyway?”

“They are very…efficient with their hunting. They have made great progress overseas.” Mary stated.

“That justifies what that witch did to me?” Sam said. He couldn’t believe what his own mother was saying. It was making him physically ill to hear it. “You saw what she did. How could you…?” He couldn’t continue. 

“You won’t have to hunt. You won’t have to have this life anymore.” Mary said. “That’s what I want. That…I started it all. I needed to fix it.”

“What?” Sam asked. “You started what?”

Mary looked at Dean. She knew Dean knew. So, she thought, surely, Dean had told Sam. But, Dean had NOT told Sam. How could he tell his brother that his own mom was the reason that the whole demon blood thing came about? How would he say it in any way that was not going to make Sam feel any worse about going through that? At the time, the main reason Dean had not told him was he didn’t want Sam to hate Mary. Later, Dean never said anything because he didn’t feel that there would ever be a situation where it would come up. So, Dean had just kept the secret to himself. He had actually known that particular fact for many years. Castiel had revealed it to him the first time he had taken Dean into the past to meet his parents.

Sam saw the looks on both Mary’s and Dean’s faces. He repeated, with force. “You started WHAT?”

Dean shook his head, cautioning Sam. “You don’t want to know.”

Sam looked at his brother. “Well, obviously, you know.” He then looked at Mary. “What Lucifer said was true?”

Dean was shocked he looked at his brother. “What?”

“When Lucifer was living in my head, he told me a few things.” Sam said. “I didn’t believe him. I didn’t want to believe him. I didn’t want to believe my own mother was the one who caused all this to happen. I didn’t want to believe she had never told Dad what she had done.” Sam shook his head sadly. “I didn’t want to believe that she’d made the deal that had made my life so miserable. And you didn’t even get your 10 years. Lucifer said you had about a year and a half left.”

Mary nodded. “You wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t made a deal. John was dead, Boys. He was dead and gone. We wouldn’t have gotten married. We wouldn’t have had children. There would be nothing.” Mary stated. “I didn’t tell John because, well…we got married, and we moved away. I kind of…I forgot about that night. I got busy being a wife, then a mom. And when…when that night came. I heard a noise in Sammy’s room and I…I got up out of bed and went in.” Mary sighed. “The demon was in there. I remembered that he had told me not to disturb him. But, it was too late.” She looked at the horror on Sam’s face and shook her head. “I had no idea what he meant, Sam. I didn’t know. John was dead. I had watched him die, and I have to make a decision, right that moment. When the demon told me not to disturb him, I had no idea what he would be doing. He didn’t say anything about what he would do. I just….”

Mary stopped talking. She saw anger, confusion and hurt on her son’s faces. 

“In my Heaven you guys never grew up. If you never grew up, Sam, that night in your nursery never happened.” Mary shook her head, there were tears in her eyes. “And if that never happened, then nothing happened to you. None of the rest happened.”

“But, it did happen. All the rest did happened, Mom.” Sam replied. “That may have been your reality in Heaven. But, my reality was on Earth, and it sucked.”

The End

 

END NOTES: I am not sure Dean knew about Mary’s deal, beforehand. I can easily make a case either way. Here, I’m just say that he did know and he chose not to tell Sam for the reasons I’ve mentioned. I hope you enjoy the first of these Episodes.

Stay tuned! More ‘Episodes’ to come!!

 

Episode 2 Season 12 Finale Tag to Part 1

AN: The moment I’ve been waiting for had finally happened. Mary explained herself. And I finally understand why she did what she did. I can forgive her, and maybe even like her a little for it. 

 

Dean was the first to break the hug. His leg was killing him. He needed meds, but first he needed to sit and take the pressure off his injured limb. He started to hobble to the couch as Mary and Sam came up on either side of him, intent on helping him get to his destination a little easier.

Dean shook his head. It was automatic. He was so used to taking care of himself and Sam that he shied away when he was offered help. “I can….”

Mary gave Dean her stern ‘mother look,’ and, surprisingly it still worked. Dean stopped talking. “I’m your mom, Dean. And I’m missed out on a lot of this. Just humor me and let me help you. I know you can take care of yourself. That obvious. But…just let me do this for you. Okay?

Dean nodded.

Sam and Mary gathered the things they would need to repair Dean’s leg wound as Dean drank to prepare himself for the pain that was awaiting him. Sam cleaned and sewed the wound up, reveling in the skill and light tough he had. It belied his huge hands and large statue.

“John taught you well, I see.” Mary said as she helped Sam clean up after he was finished.

“Dad taught us to survive.” Sam retorted.

Mary detected something there. She looked at Sam. 

“There were times I wanted just a dad. Somebody to just throw a football around with. John never…he never did that with us.” Sam explained. “It was all about hunting.”

“He was doing what he did to protect you. I’m sure.” Mary replied.

Sam nodded. “Yes. And he wanted two perfect little soldiers. He had one in Dean. But, I didn’t comply. We butted heads…all the time…over everything.” He paused. “I wanted to just leave hunting behind and have a normal life. If that was what he and Dean wanted, that was fine. But why did I have to be involved?”

Mary waited. She knew Sam was not done.

“Dad just wanted…at first, I thought he was so against me leaving the life just because I wanted so bad to leave it.” Sam paused and shook his head. “But Dean told me it was because he knew that these creatures knew me. I had hunted most of my life at that point. Dad was afraid for me to be off by myself because he though these monsters might come after me if they knew I was alone. Dean said he would come and check on me periodically while I was at Stanford. I assume Dean told you about Sanford.” Sam knew that Dean and Mary had talked. He just didn’t know what they had talked about. Then she Jessica was killed, I….”

“Who’s Jessica? Dean told me that she was your girlfriend and that he had met her. But that was about it.” Mary asked. Dean had told her a lot about their lives. But, he had not gone into detail about Jessica. It was just not his story to tell.

Sam cleared his throat before he began. “Dean came to my dorm room one night. At Stanford. He was…worried. Dean said Dad was missing basically. He had not heard from dad in a couple of weeks. He wanted my help to go find him. I didn’t want to leave. I told Dean not worry about Dad. He always came back. He would come back this time. But…Dean seemed really worried. And he had never been that concerned before, so that convinced me. Jessica was my girlfriend, my steady serious girlfriend. I told her I was leaving. I would be gone the weekend and that I would be back. We were going to leave the next morning. That night, I laid down and I got woken up. Jessica was…she was on the ceiling, just like you were.” Sam paused, his voice catching as he spoke.

Mary took her Sam’s hand and squeezed it. Her heart broke to see the pain in his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t…I couldn’t move. The place was on fire. Dean, I don’t know how he knew. But he came in and dragged me out. I just…. She just…we were going to get married, Mom. I had bought an engagement ring and everything.”

“Do you know…?” Mary started.

Sam nodded. “The same one, Azazel.”

Mary just looked at Sam for a moment. Then it hit her. She didn’t remember if she had ever known the demon’s name. But the fact it had come after Sam again made her angry.

Sam noted her anger. “He’s dead. We got him.”

Mary nodded. “Good, I’m glad.”

Sam and Mary had taken seats on one of the other couches in the living room as they kept an eye on Dean. He had finally fallen asleep and seemed to be resting.

“I kinda get why you didn’t tell Dad what you did that night. I do. But, he was from what people have told us and then from what you’ve said; he was such a s different guy from what…from the one you married, Mom. He was paranoid, worrying about us all the time. He felt like he had to turn us into soldiers to make sure we would survive.” He paused again. “I told him once, I think I was 7 or 8 years old, that there was a monster under my bed. He handed me a gun. What dad hands their elementary school age kid a gun? Most people thought he was bat-crap crazy, looking for things that don’t exist. Asking questions about things that don’t exist. Everybody who had known you two as a couple started to shy away from him. And then we started moving around the country hunting monsters, trying to find out what got you. We were living in motel rooms for weeks at a time. Most of the time Dean was left to look after me, when we were young. And we would be by ourselves for up to a week sometimes. Then he would come back, pack us up and we would be off to another hotel or motel in another town. We….”

Mary was shocked. She, in her worst nightmares, could not imagine that John would have turned out that way. She thought, the John she knew, the man she loved, would just carry on. He would remarry and give Sam and Dean a mother. He would never let her boys forget her. But he would give them as normal a life as possible. Nothing like this. She was mortified that John had chosen this path. Well, no, that was not quite correct. She could see that path as a choice he might make. She had just thought that the chances of him making that choice were slim. She had been very, very wrong.

Sam, I had no….”

Sam cut her off. “Dad became…obsessed at finding out what it was that got you. Everybody thought it was just a fire. Everybody accepted that. He didn’t. He kept insisting that there was more to it. And I don’t know how many people he told that you were up on the ceiling. But, I know…it was not believed. And if they didn’t think him crazy before he made that statement. They sure did afterwards. Then he met up with a few hunters in a bar one night, and….”

Mary shook her head. She couldn’t hold back the tears as she looked at her son. “I am so sorry.”

Sam shook his head. He knew he should be angry at her. But, he and Dean had been back and forth, so much, with this type of self-sacrifice-for-the-greater-good. It was no surprise that it had started with their own mother, before they were even born. It actually explained a few things.

Sam actually started to chuckle.

Mary looked at her son in confusion.

Sam just shook his hand. “That is a long, fantastic, story for another time.” He said as he headed over to Dean, who was just waking up.

 

More Episodes To Come!!

 

 

Episode 3 Season 12 finale

 

“She’s not coming back, Sam.” Dean told his little brother.

“Dean, she’s…she’s alive.” Sam then lowered his head and whispered the next part. “She has to be.”

“Sammy,” The elder paused seeing the pain and conflict his younger brother was feeling. “Sam, Mom’s…. There’s no way she survived that. She went through with Lucifer. He’s just…if he doesn’t get her…. We don’t know what’s over there. We…there’s no way for her to get back, Sam.”

Sam looked at his brother. “But….” His heart was aching. He could not wrap his mind around the thought of not seeing her again. ”We can find a way, Dean! We always find a way.”

Dean shook his head. He knew what Sam was feeling. But he had resigned himself to the fact that their mother, Mary, would not be able to cross back into their world. He didn’t know how that could happen. 

 

“How is that going to work, Sam? I didn’t know how to even began to try. Castiel’s gone. Crowley’s gone.”

Sam gave Dean a look that Dean had not seen in years. It was the look that a little brother gives his big brother when the younger needs the elder to make it all better. Sam still had the child-like faith in Dean. 

Dean didn’t’ know what to do. It made his heart ache to think that Mary was not coming back. He has seen how Sam and Mary were bonding. He had loved to watch the two act like Mother and Son. After the whole BMOL debacle, they had really become closer. It had not been a long time for their little family to bond. But, they had.

“Sammy, I….” Dean started.

Sam started to back away from him. “No, Dean! This is mom. We can’t…” He stopped and bowed his head. When he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes.

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. He stepped back. “I never said I wouldn’t try, Sammy. But…but, we both have to be prepared for the possibility.”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment.

“Are you ready? Are you going to be okay…if we can’t get her back?” Dean asked.

Sam and Dean had no delusions. They were out of answers on that front. And, at the moment, they had more pressing issues. They had to deal with Jack.

 

More ‘moments’ to come!!


End file.
